Highway to Heaven
by nandy.duolover
Summary: Again just a publisher, may contain spoiler.. This is based on the news of CID going to end


_**Hi got the news of CID ending today or going to break for indefinite time period**_

 _ **Got sad**_

 _ **Denied it**_

 _ **Dil ne kaha yea nahi ho sakta**_

 _ **But may be it's true**_

 _ **Still hoping it will be back**_

 _ **But like every good things in life one day this show will end**_

 _ **Now what will be the end**_

 _ **The end of show should have a closure, and our heroes must go down in glory…gun blazing.. Fighting for the cause jurm ke khillaf sach ki sath**_

 _ **That's their deserved respected end**_

 _ **Now writers of this OS thought the same and thus came up with this**_

The sun is setting down, it can be seen from the glass window, which can be opened. They are trapped but still he is looking outside, not with the longing of going out, but with a thought that may be this is the last time he is experiencing this beauty. In his life he gets very few moments to experience nature, beauty of nature and Art of the Almighty. Most of the time goes searching clues, doing postmortems, taking finger prints and analyzing chemicals

.

The joy in his life was the nok jhok with his team

Sometime quarrelling deliberately with his friend. Sometime teasing the man who he actually respects in his heart

He looks towards all of them

.

His friend is still looking at that Deadly Device with angry eyes, as if like everyone else the device will also be scared of him

.

The two pillar of his team are standing in the corner may be relishing their long lasting friendship for a last time

The refreshment for his team who brings an air of joy in the team is standing with closed eyes as if in pray, pray to save himself, prayer for peace or prayer for better afterlife. He don't know

The youngest member of the team looking really sad but not scared

And the two girls, they are still trying, looking around that room. For what? No…not for escape, but for any way to know if the people have left the premises

They have announced that people should leave from around four kilometer radius of this room, but for the last time they are checking

He move towards his friend, who sensing his presence said

Salunkhe…hum dono to theek…per agar bachey nikal jatey to…

He was about to answer when heard

Kiun sir… aap logon ki jaan ki kimat…hum logon se kam kiun hai…

He gave a watery smile.

Who can win in the logic fight with Sharp Shine of the team .

ACP Pardhuman gave an irritated glare to his Right Hand Man and said

Kiun k hum log bhuddhe ho gaye hain…per tum logon ki abhi or bhi zindagi baqi thi…

His right hand man gave a smile with

Kia zindagi sir…humari zindagi to ye duty hi hai na…or hum sabhi ko pata tha…pehle din se…k koi garuntee nahi zindagi ki…jab bhi subha ghar se nikaltey hain..to nahi pata hota k ghar wapis aaein ge ya nahi…pata nahi…kon si bandook ki kis goli per naam likha ho humara…or sir…ye sab shiksha to aap ne hi di na humein…to phir aaj kiun…

Abhijeet…Tum se to baat karna hi bekaar hai…

Abhijeet gave another smile: g sir…

Freddy opened his eyes and said: sir…hum agle janam mein…phir se CID officer ban paein ge na…

Daya came forward and pressed his shoulder with: phir se banna chahtey ho…bhabi to phir se akeli ho jaye gi..

Freddy shook his head

Nahi sir…wo akeli shayad ho jaye gi…per khush hogi..roye gi…dukhi bhi ho gi…per humesha kehti rehti thi na me kisi kaam ka nahi…ab nahi kahey gi… She will be proud sir..

Pankaj too nodded from his place

Han sir...meri mummy ko bahut dukh ho ga.. per sath hi garv bhi ho ga..per agar me kisi tarha yahan se bhag jata na..to wo khush to hoti..per sath hi sath unhe kahin na kahin..aik sharam si bhi mehsoos hoti

Abhijeet sighed with

Purvi nikal pati...to acha hota...us k papa ka to or koi dekh bhal karne wala bhi nahi hai...

He didn't notice Purvi and Tarika standing just behind his back

Purvi intruppted

Nahi sir..me ne wo intezaam kar k rakha hai..wahan me roz report deti hun aik baar ..k haan me hun..theek hun..or agar me 24 ghantey mein..un se contact na karun..to wo log aa jatey hain..papa ki dekh bhaal karne…jab mission pey gayi thi tab bhi wohi log...unhe ye will bhi kiya gaya hai..k agar muje kuch ho jaye to papa ka khayal wohi rakhein ge ..problem nahi hogi sir...koi problem nahi hogi..

All eyes turned to her

She is talking about death so carefree. Not with scare..how?

Abhijeet looked towards Tarika. His eyes are saying something. As if he is saying

Sorry...i didn't give u the proper place in my life. The name which society demands from a girl.

Tarika gave him an assurance through eyes

Abhijeet felt someone nudging him. He turned and found Daya signalling him to go towards Tarika.

Abhijeet shook his head; uhun..me theek hun..

Tum to theek ho boss..per shayad kabhi or na dekh pao..

Abhijeet sighs and looks at Tarika. And took few steps

Tarika came forward, look around found the seniors are busy looking at the device which is showing only eight minutes left.

Abhijeet said softly

Tarika I m sorry..tum ne bhi shayad bahut kuch socha ho ga..per me kuch nahi kar paya..tumhe tumhara haq...bhi nahi..tum ne bhi har larki ki tarha..romantic...

Hum se zada romantic or kon ho ga..hmm..

Tarika intruppted with a thoughtful look.

Abhijeet looked at her with question

Arey bhaeee..sab kehte hain...aik sath jeena...aik sath marna..yehi to pyar hai...or hum to mar rahey hain na aik sath..or jab se pyar hua..jiye bhi to sath hi hain..kia aik ghar mein rehna...dunya ki nazar mein shadi shuda hona..hi pyar hai..aik dusrey k sab se kathin waqt mein aik dusrey k sath kharey rehna ye..pyar nahi hai Kia?

Abhijeet smiled lightly then said; tumhare ghar waly...

Unhe to pata hai na mere kaam ka..k kuch bhi ho sakta hai..

They didn't say anything further and stood side by side silently.

ACP Pardhyuman and dr Salunkhe are standing in front of device, looking at the countdown only five minutes left.

Pankaj said; aaj subha jab call aya tha.. to socha nahi tha..k ye ho jaye ga...

It's a normal day, no case reported till after noon. May be criminals had taken a day leave

Beauru's phone rang informing that a body was found in the washroom of well known shopping plaza. They tried to track the call but didn't get success because the sim card used is stolen some days back. They reached the place with forensic team

But a shock for them is wafting there. The floor which was mentioned in the call is under the maintenance process. They got divided in two parts. Two were checking that particular floor and four gone to check the other places in the mall, both with one forensic experts with them.

Team who was checking the mall returned empty handed .But other ones found some thing; a pen drive having a audio challenging then about a bomb somewhere in the ground floor

They called bomb squad and started searching the ground floor,got a bomb and another audio clip. Bomb squad reached there disposed the bomb. But as stated in audio there's a catch and they have not succeeded

After through search they found a someone moving away from basement door.

The muscle man of team handles the man well and got to know about another bomb in basement and the main mastermind being in Delhi

Abhijeet called Delhi CID to complete this mission completely.

Here ACP sir already called the local police to cater the outside area and they are busy vacating the area around of nearly 3-4 km radius.

The basement is password protected room and as soon as the team with bomb squad entered the bomb got activated.

Dr Salunkhe and bomb squad head after studying the bomb said that both password are interconnected and thus it is being activated. And there's the countdown.

Even if the bomb is tried to be displaced then it will blast in any second.

So there are two options. One to vacant the place within 10 seconds as the basement door is having a countdown of it closing.

Second to wait there and try to delay the bomb by the method Dr Salunkhe explained.

Bomb squad was ordered cum requested by ACP sir to move out and the culprit tried to follow.

Hopeless to catch him uninjured, Abhijeet shoot him in leg..and request the bomb squad to handover him to cops

The squad complies

But the team inside that room is still trying to do their work. ACP sir already tried to send juniors and Tarika to Help outside.

But Tarika stubbornly stated she need to help Dr Salunkhe and Pankaj and Purvi openly said they can't follow this particular order

If luck permits later they will follow all order but not this

He didn't try to insist the remaining ones to go out because he know there will be no fruitful result of arguing in them.

Freddy and Abhijeet was trying to convince ACP sir to move out when the steel door got closed. They too concentrated on the bomb

But they know that its just delaying..ultimately they have to face the ultimatum

Freddy took two three steps back, took out his wallet and looked at the photo inside it.

He took a deep breath and whispered

Apna khayal rakhna manisha..ab to sara kaam tumhey karna hai...ghar ka bahir ka...tumhari bahut chah thi...aik bacha ho ...per wo bhi nahi de paya me tumhe...per tum ne kabhi shikayat nahi ki..humesha kaha..bas mera sath ho.. or tumhe kuch nahi chahiye...per ab to sath bhi choot raha hai...me na tumhe akhri baar call bhi nahi kar sakta..koi bhi electronic device chalaney se bomb turant phat jaye ga...tumhe to shayad meri lash bhi na miley...chitar urr jaein ge... per tum apna khayal rakhna..nahi rakha na..to atma ban k daraney aa jaun ga...atma se to tum bhi darti ho na...me shadi se pehle se le kar aaj tak kabhi keh nahi paya..per aaj kehta hun..

He wrapped the photo in his arms stretching it with his chest and whispered in more deep tone

I love you Manisha...bahut pyar karta hun tum se...

He felt a presence and looked at his right side found Pankaj looking at him with teary eyes

Sir bahut tang karta hun na me aap ko..

Kia...Pankaj..tu to kuch bhi nahi...Vivek tha na..wo..( sighed) usey to pata bhi nahi ho ga...k us k Freddy sir...

Nahi sir...pata kese nahi ho ga..news mein dekhta ho ga na wo...

Han...ab to sirf news mein hi dekh paye ga...( Then after some pause said) Pankaj tumhari maa..

G sir..jab Purvi ne uncle k liye..baat ki na wahan..to us ne muje bhi bataya tha..to me ne bhi...maa k liye wahin...koi problem nahi hogi sir...

He closed his eyes. Freddy pressed his shoulder. Pankaj gave him a comforting look.

Purvi was sitting on the tool in the corner near the window looking outside. Tarika nodded to Abhijeet and move towards Purvi

Purvi…kia dekh rahi hai…?

Tumhe yaad hai Tarika…kitna plan kiya tha hum ne…k aik baar beach pe sunrise dekhein ge…. Socho zara...do larkiyan…jo itne saal se Mumbai mein hain…unho ne beach ja k sunrise nahi dekh aaj tak..bachpan mein shayad dekha ho kabhi…per..yaar…or muje tumhari shadi mein dance bhi to karna tha….sir bhi na…itne dino mein…shadi nahi kar paye…

Tarika smiled lightly: tumhare sir…apne wadey se kese mukartey bhala…haan?

Per acha hai na Tarika…k hum sab aik sath hi…ab koi bichra hua nahi rahey ga…

Hum…to phir bhi baad k hain per wo panch…wo to kitne saal se aik sath hain…Jab…Pardhuman sir..ACP bany na…to…Freddy sir ko…join kiye chaar saal huey they…or Daya ko teen…phir us hadsey k baad Abhijeet bhi aa gaya…team mein…as an Inspector…police ka 5 saal ka experience than a…tabhi…or Salunkhe sir bhi tabhi se…tab zada kharoos they me ne suna hai…

Kis se sir ne kaha?

Use us waqt ka kaha yaad…Daya se suna meine sir ki shikayet…(sighed) us k baad…kitne officers aye kitne gaye…per ye panchon..yahin hain…tumhe pata hai…me ne jab naya naya join kiya…tab un dino..DCP sir ko aik bhoot sawar hua tha… k CID beauru…or forensics…sath nahi hon ge… per phir se sab mil gaye…or ab aik sath hi…

Her voice trembled and the lump in her throat didn't let her continue

Here ACP Pardhuman and doctor Salunkhe looked at each other

Salunkhe…ab tere lab mein ja k koi halla nahi machaye ga…

Arey lab ho ga tab na…Dr Salunkhe replied in his humerous tone

ACP pardhuman smiled with: lab to ho ga…per hum nahi hon ge…

Dr Salunkhe didn't replied

Daya and Abhijeet are not speaking with each other, they are standing behind the sofa looking at all others.

Daya said softly: boss…

Hmm?

Aaj me ne cheating nahi ki…

Tu to kar leta…per aaj moqa nahi mila na…

Han boss…aaj cheating kar pata to bahut acha rehta…boss hum ne to kitney bomb diffuse kiye…tum to call pe hi samjh k diffuse kar lete they na…or us case mein me ne bhi aisa hi kiya…tumhe yaad hai…Tasha ko tum ne kaha tha..tum nikal jao…hum karte hain na…tumhe us waqt khud pe confidence nahi tha..per covering bhi kitney achey se kin a tum ne..

Abhijeet smiled with: han…per yaar…aik baat… pareshan kar rahi hai…dekh tub hi sath hi hai…Tarika bhi…per Shriya…wo kia karey gi yaar…

Daya pressed his shoulder , Abhijeet continued with: yeun to wo ab adult bhi hai..or dusra…us hostel se baat bhi ho chuki hai…is barey mein…to…

Hmm…pata nahi…

He looked down.

Then said: Acha.. Arjun…ka kia ho ga yaar…or Sheetal ka beta…wo bhi to sir k pass hi…

Un ka bhi settle hai sab…sir..jis Sanstha mein jatey they…Nakul k janey k baad…wahan pe… Sir Salunkhe sir se keh rahe they suna meine

Abhijeet smiled: wese…ajeeb hai na..hum sab ne soch rakha tha…k hum mar jaein ge aik din…nahi..matlab…wese to sab hi marein ge…per hum ne socha tha…kahin bhi..kabhi bhi…to us hisaab se pakka intezam bhi kar rakha tha…per sab k sab..aise aik sath…team ka kia ho ga yaar…

Daya says: per ye acha hai…k sab aik sath…koi cheating nahi…kuch nahi…

ACP Pardhyuman is silently standing looking at the device. Only two minutes left .

Dr Salunkhey said: kia soch rahey ho Pardhyuman…tumhari team ka kia hoga…

Nahi…hum mar jaein ge Salunkhe…(His voice raised with emotions and so all can hear)per CID khatam nahi ho gi Salunkhey…han ye team..nahi rahy gi…desh k liye lar janey ka..jazba zinda ho ga…salon pehley bhi zinda tha..usi jazbey ne humarey desh ko azad kiya…wo aaj bhi zinda hai…or agey bhi rahey ga…hum na rahein ge…kuch naye officers aaein ge…koi naya sharp shooter…koi naya darwaza tor…koi tujh se bhi acha forensic doctor…koi mujh se bbhi acha ACP…jo apne officers pe shak nahi karey ga…

Abhijeet said in a controlled voice: please sir…

ACP sir smiled then said: kash Arjun mujhe maaf karde…us ki dekh bhaal..rehna..khana..sab sahi rahey ga…per dil hi dil mein wo shayad muje maaf na kar paye…

Kar de ga…pardhuman…tumhara hi to pota hai…

Pata nahi Salunkhe…Nakul bhi to mera hi tha…

Pardhyumann…

ACP sir took a deep breath and looked back towards the device.

Silence prevailed in the room.

…

….

….

People are looking towards the building fearfully. Some with respect. They are far far from the building but a multi storied building like that can be seen from a long distance

Press media are roaming around sometimes zooming on the building and sometime on the crowd giving various reports, some are stating about the bravery of CID officers. Some are stating that they are still hoping for any miracle as CID is well known for this.

Lots of people are looking at the news channels now

Lots of people are looking at the news channels now.

Some are crying, some are praying

They are the family members, they are the friends, they are the close ones of these.

A wife, who is praying for any maricle which saves her husband.

A mother, sitting in front of the idle with the lighted diya concentrating on it as if it is the light of his son's life.

A father, who is not really understanding that what is going on. But can recognize on of the face displaying on television

Few doctors who treated those people

A small kid who is crying uncontrollably, because once again he is losing everything.

A mother who is cursing herself because she has held a person responsible for her son's death who himself can embrace death so easily

A girl in hostel, who can not hear that what is going on in the tv. But reading the subtitles she is scared. She can take care of herself, but one of the person in them is like a father to her. The others are like her family

A girl in different part of the country is doing household chores when heard the news

She dropped the cloth!and uttered

Daya sir..

She was also the part of team. If today she was there, she also had the same faith like those trapped ones. If she was there may be she embrace death She will be more happy then, because dying with your love is more good then living without that person

The other crime branches, the other cops they are having respect on their faces. Someone who was once the part of the team is having tears in her eyes

Saying: tum log na..kabhi nahi sudhro ge..kitne saal ho gaye na..ab kabhi nahi mil paun gi...kitna dil karta tha..aik baar jaun..ACP sir..Salunkhe sir..Abhijeet Daya Freddy..sab se mil lun aik baar..kia Asha tu bhi..ab kahan ka milna milana..

In another part of the country, a person is working on a file when someone informed him about the news. He turned on the t.v and was looking at the news.

His composure is still maintained. He is so well composed to which people say that he smiles after measuring it. He really dont know how to cry, but he is feeling tears stinging in his eyes.

They had helped him in his low times.

When his father waa in trouble injured, one of the team member helped his father. She had been a awesome doctor and an awesome daughter for his father. how can he forget that

Someone else was driving the car, turning on the car radio. Hearing the news, he applied the break.

It was his first love and he lost it and one of the team member was there beside him.

They always treated that person as a funny guy but he has so much depth he had noticed it.

He had fallen in love with an amnesiac girl and he lost it. But that person was there for him

He had seen an awesome friendship chemistry where a friend can be the wall in between his friend and a bullet and the said friend can lift an injured friend and rush to hospital with so much concern

Seen real heroics where a officer can risk bullet wound to save a witness and a family, seen the respect a well known doctor showed the team

He had seen death of a team member in front of his eyes.

He has seen what a really sharp shooter means. Shooting someone seeing in someone else's goggles is really not a joke.

He misses them till now

A young lad is packing his bag going for another mission. His radio was on. He stops his work, shocked at the news. He misses the extended family. They may have suspected him sometime but had supported him the other time. They have showed him meaning of friendship

Another person in another part of the country was driving back to his home after solving another case.

He always thanks to his master, his guru his idol for making him what he is today

Once again repeating the same he turned on the radio and heard the news.

He will never be again able to stand in fromt of him saying sir me aap ki tarha banna chahta hun...

He never again get a trial match from his senior mentor. He still follows his routine of drinking milk in night, doing exercises and tries to break the door. May be one day he will be successful. But he will not be able to inform to his mentor about this

A middle aged person is lying on the bed. After one encounter gone wrong and his legs are severely injured. He is not fit for the duty.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, He thinks if he was in that particular team he left in his youth then may be not formally but informally. He was still in contact with his friend, with one of his senior. With the other one he is never free.. Never really formed a relation Somewhere there is a distance between them, but he respect him.

These days his time passes in watching TV. He turns on the t.v. and was about to go to some sports channel when the news caught his eyes.

He stood up hurriedly after a long time, no need of the cane.

His friend is in danger. His team, from he is still connected through heart. They are in danger and he is unable to do anything even console them. He wants to them the last time, but media is just showing the building not the real heroes.

He gave the salute towards the Tv saying

Sir..aap sach mein...sir aap ne jo kaha wo kar k dikhaya..i salute u sir..

The last tribute to ACP Pardhyuman from his side.

Two doctors were about to enter the morgue, but they stood still after hearing the news.

One of them closed her eyes. Her college friend is about to say good bye to the world.

The other one scrawls

She was fun loving person. She used to flirt even with the not so famous ACP Pardhyuman. She knows that in their job any one can get killed any day, but she feels sad. She had experienced so much deaths in her life. Now she don't know how to feel properly.

She sighed and moved inside the morgue.

A girl with highly tied pony tail was working on computer in her beauru when heard the news, she had believe that they will come back unharmed. They had comeback from various things. Why not this time.

A girl with open hair was standing in her balcony. Her hairs are flowing but she was not paying any attention. She with closed eyes just praying for the safety of his ex team. She had taken transfer in a vital moment of danger but a part of heart is there and it will always be there.

.

.

.

.

The crowd is now looking at their watches. There is a rush among them. They want to go far and far from the building to save themselves.

They are the common people right? Not so brave. But they forgot that the people inside are also the commons. They also have relations like wife, brother, mother, daughter, grandson.

In between the rush and hustle bustle they heard

A blast

They heard a blast lots of fire and then smoke

A generation worth of love respect and heroism , unconditional thought for country ended..

 ** _Read and review_**

 ** _Angry that we imagined a end_**

 ** _Want to give a piece of mind to me_**

 ** _Feel free to use the review button_**


End file.
